Red Lingerie?
by Merrianna
Summary: What does Dorothy wear under her black dress? And how does Roger find out?


Title: Red Lingerie?

Author: Merrianna

Series: One Shot

Characters: Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wainright

Rating: R

Summary:

Setting:

Spoiler:

Category: Romance/Humor

Note:

Disclaimer: I don't own Big O or any of the character in this fanfiction. It's is the property of Bandi, VIZ and Hitoshi Ariga.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

* * *

Red Lingerie? 

"Roger, is it alright to wear this under my uniform?" Dorothy asked in a cool monotone voice.

The Negotiator looked up from his dinner, having started eating while waiting for his female companion. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the resident female android. He was glad now that Norman had been under the weather and he had ordered him to get some rest, for the view he was now getting would have given the old boy a heart attack, he was sure...

The normal black dress that Dorothy wore was absent; instead she wore a scarlet-laced bra, panties and garters. The hose and shoes were the same color of black as her regular outfit.

He stared, unable to articulate just what he was thinking. This both amused and annoyed him, as it seemed that Dorothy was able to do that to him more often than he'd liked. Like the feeling the sight of the female android was stirring in him also wasn't something that he'd ever thought would happen when looking at an artificial life form.

"Roger Smith, did you not hear the question? I could repeat it if you wish?" The auburn-haired girl tilted her head slightly, waiting for her employer to speak.

Roger felt another surge of sexual response as Dorothy spoke. He decided that it was best to alleviate some of the pressure on his groin by standing. With a slight scraping noise of the wooden chair on the floor he stood so as to lean against the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dorothy, why are you asking? What you wear under your dress doesn't really matter to me."

"Roger Smith's rule number one: all those living in the Smith household must wear black. You did not specify that it was limited to just outer clothing. So I'll ask again: is this alright to wear under my uniform?" With this she walked further inside the dining room.

Paradigm's normally cool Negotiator started to sweat as the room's lights fully revealed the red-head's attire. The pieces of clothing were most daring for the girl. The bra was strapless, molding over the small white globes like it was painted on, subtly revealing the tiny outline of feminine nipples. The same could be said for the hi-cut panties, which enticed a man to pull the material down to expose the flower that lay beneath. Roger was having a hard time dragging his gaze away to look directly into Dorothy's face.

"Dorothy, you can wear whatever you want under your clothes." He surprised himself that his answer came out '_not_' sounding like a schoolboy seeing his first semi-nude woman. "I have only one question. Why those?"

Dorothy looked down at herself then back at her 'guardian'. "Why not these? If you are talking about the specific color, Norman told me I would look good in red. It seems that you are the only one in this household with bad taste, Roger Smith."

Roger grimaced at being reminded what she thought about the dress code. Of course it changed to a look of consternation when it registered that Norman had his hand in this. 'He should mind his own business.' "Well, R. Dorothy Wayneright young ladies shouldn't prance around in their under clothes. So you should go put on your dress." He said this as he turned to sit back down to his dinner, having finally gained some control over his male hormones.

"Do I make you uncomfortable like this Roger?" Dorothy walked over to stand beside his chair. "In the sunken city was not the 'woman-Angel' dressing similarly?"

The pilot of the Big O shifted unconsciously on the hard wooden chair, the food long forgotten on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, the vision of a scantily clad R Dorothy Waynewright standing a hair's breadth away was almost enough to take his breath away. She was having more of an effect on him physically than any human woman he had ever met... and that included Angel.

He deliberately avoided answering her question by posing a question of his own. "Angel? How did you know about that?"

"Big O has very good monitors, Roger Smith, and you have not answered my question. It seems to be a habit for you either to avoid my questions or answer with a question of your own." She stepped in front of his chair, between him and the dining table.

Roger slowly raised his eyes from her flat midriff, up and over her small well-formed breasts, finally to her somewhat vacant black eyes. "There are times and places when going around as you are now is inappropriate."

"And right now is not an appropriate time and place." Dorothy intoned.

"Yeah."

"Then where and when is it appropriate, Roger?" She inquired as her voice going an octave deeper, giving it a sultry sound. She deliberately stepped in closer so that her silk-stocking clad legs brushed against his trouser-clad ones.

The sound of breaking glass woke the dark-haired man from the 'pleasant'... well that wasn't quite the word to use for such a dream. It had been too vivid and erotic to just be classified as 'pleasant'. The dream had felt very real. 'Damn, I wish I was able to finish it.'

Sitting up, Roger noticed the reason for his being rudely awaken. The glass that he had been drinking out of was in a million crystalline shards on the floor beside the sofa on which he had drifted off to sleep. The soft music was no longer playing.

"Roger, are you alright?" the monotonous voice of Dorothy drifted over from the piano.

"I'm fine, Dorothy. I just dropped my glass is all," he half grumbled.

There was expensive brandy all over the floor; it had also splashed up, getting his housecoat wet with the sticky substance.

"I will get a broom and mop." He heard a shuffling as the female android moved off for the cleaning implements.

Roger smiled, wondering how Dorothy would react if he told her some of the dreams he'd had about her. Then he realized he already knew the answer. The red head's usually modulated voice would get a slight edge to it, as the phrase 'You're such a louse, Roger Smith' would come forth.

"Why are you smiling?" asked the individual from his thoughts.

The Negotiator looked up to give Dorothy a ubiquitous response, and stopped short as the pale android came into view, carrying the mop and broom. She was clad only in black lingerie.

"Uh... Dorothy?"

"Yes, Roger?" Dorothy responded as she bent over to sweep up the broken pieces of glass.

Roger swallowed at the subtle way the light highlighted and the shadows played across the red-head's scantily clothed body. It appeared that his dreams had become reality.

"Why are you only... Why aren't you wearing your dress?" He finally managed to get out.

She stood up and quietly made her way across the room to drop the shattered crystal in a trash bin. "I haven't broken any of the rules."

"No," the Negotiator said, confused.

Walking back she surveyed the area making sure to have gotten all of the broken pieces. "Then your question was to the fact that humans don't normally parade around in their underclothes." Dorothy's words were more of a statement than a question but she did look for a response as she started to use the mop to clear away the remainder of the accident. She efficiently mopped away the liquor from the hard wood floor.

"Well, it's just that it's not something you would normally would do." He paused thoughtfully then inquired "So, why now?"

"To answer your question; I am having a problem with regulating my internal temperature. Norman has ordered the appropriate parts. He suggested that from time to time I should do one of two things to lessen the chance that I will overheat my systems: One to turn off certain programs systems, the other to remove clothing so that the 'natural' venting on my body would do the cooling itself." Her voice drifted back as she went to store away the cleaning supplies.

As Dorothy glided back into the room, her eyes traveled over to the Master of the House. "Roger, you have made a mess of your robe. It should be laundered as soon as possible. Please remove it, and I will take care of it."

Roger simple couldn't take his eye off the skimpy clothes moving with the red-head's body. He gave a barely perceptive nod of his head, having lost the ability to say anything. Unthinkingly, Roger removed the garment handing it to the synthetic young woman. He was left wearing just his dark grey nightclothes, and for some reason he felt they weren't quite enough.

"Don't worry Roger. Norman was told that the parts would be in a week from yesterday," Dorothy said as she turned, setting about the process of cleaning her employer's clothes.

Roger frowned with concern then realized that R Dorothy could've easily have turned off some of her systems instead of gallivanting around in her skivvies. A moment later he stared after the android in shock, realizing that it would be a week of watching the petite android walk around with nothing but her underwear. "R. Dorothy Wainright." His bellow echoed throughout the mansion.

No side


End file.
